


Just an anecdote

by Benquel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benquel/pseuds/Benquel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hearsay has lead to Eren sounding more like a loose whore than an actual member of the Recon Corps. That doesn't get unnoticed by Chief Irvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an anecdote

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's about seventeen
> 
> you cant get me, immorality!!

Eren had made some sort of substantial image for himself after word of him giving head to a squad-leader broke out, an image that hooked several responses and by Friday he’d been approached more than once.  

Whether or not this juicy anecdote was true or not was entirely on Eren, but he had grown tired of refusing and would just turn a blind eye whenever wind of his name in another story came to him.

 Down below the camp grounds where the Scouting Legion had settled, Eren sat with his chin perched on his bent knees, a book Armin had lent him lay open at his feet. He wasn’t an enthusiastic reader, but the book did burn off the last hour before the lights-out curfew.

The room was chillingly dark, and the only thing that kept the words on the page barely recognisable was the dimming candle by his bed. The book was an autobiography of Alida Fuhrmann, it held a collection of journal entries on her discoveries outside the wall and Armin was more than eager to hand it to him, saying it was an interesting read if he ever had the time.

Somewhere she had written she’d discovered new species of insects and freshwater fish on one her expeditions outside the wall along with the Scouting Legion, a few drawings were included and they piqued his interest long enough to keep going.

Before he could reach out to turn the page to another series of frog drawings a brusque knocking to his door brought him to attention. He stood, knocking the book to the side and straightened himself.

He rushed to the door, making sure to mind the candle and his boots before he fastened his hand to the ring handle and opened the door.

Eren’s back almost made an audible pop at how fast it straightened; he threw his fist to his chest and planted his feet to the floor, “Commander!”

Chief Irvin smiled and made a motion with his hand, “At ease - may I come in?”

Eren nodded and took a step back, inviting him inside.

“I am sorry you have to be kept down here, but this is only a small regulation compared to the others we were given in order to have you. But it is always nice to have a room to yourself, albeit lacking picturesque.” He smiled again, the corners of his eyes tightened and crinkled. Eren smiled in return, it was always nice to have a friendly face.

The candle was flickering and Eren glanced at it, worried it would go out soon. He turned back to Irvin; he paused after he noticed a frown planted on his face and a strict quirk in his brow.

“...Sir?” he started, a small frown mirroring Irvin’s.

“Eren, I came to ask for a favour.” The Commander simply put, not moving from where he stood. “I’ve heard you tended to grant this kind of favour.”

Eren’s mind came to a staggering halt, a fevered blush raced from his face to his neck. _Oh._ _Oh no._

Any sound that would’ve filled the room died on Eren’s tongue, he swallowed it down. His thoughts knifing the more tender parts of his brain. It really was only one time, the squad leader was handsome and he’d been flirting with Eren just right, just well enough to get his dick sucked. If Eren had known doing that would have fractured what little respect he had earned amongst the Recon Corps members he would have scampered right then with his tail secured between his thighs.

Irvin wasn’t going to take Eren’s silence as consent; he didn’t look embarrassed, or was good at hiding it when he said, “If it isn’t fine-”

“It’s fine.” Eren interrupted, keeping his bare feet rooted to the cold stone.

“For this favour?” Irvin looked sceptical. Scanning his eyes over Eren, his gaze almost sat a second too long where the ends of his shirt’s neckline met by a single thread of string. 

“It’s fine, sir.” He repeated, the turquoise in his eyes almost glimmered. Eren stood stalk still, eyes wide and bracing. The commander took that as his queue, he made three long strides before his chest was in Eren’s face, large hands dragging their way down to his hips.

Suddenly Eren feet weren’t touching the ground, and he was hoisted by his waist. He made a shocked stutter that got tangled after just passing his lips. His eyes rotated quickly to Irvin’s, and before he could open his mouth Irvin had beat him to it.

“Wrap your legs around me.”

Eren did as he was told, he felt Irvin’s fingers grip his ass tightly. His breath hitched in shock and Irvin’s lips planted themselves at his jaw, sucking while dragging teeth over his pink skin. 

He sighed heavily through his nose, and bent his neck away to give more open ground for Irvin’s mouth. His sigh fattened into a moan after the Commander raised Eren’s hips by his ass to slowly rub their crotches together. The frantic kneading having Eren chew at his lower lip furiously till it was glistening and beautifully swollen.

 Eren’s dick strained in his cotton trousers, it felt heavy against his thigh and he rolled his hips to have it grind against Irvin’s stomach.

Although Eren was now old enough for this to be somewhat socially acceptable, any skill that he should have already known was terribly displayed and he only hardly managed to effectively copy the Commander’s pace. He almost laughed when he felt teeth drag over his beating neck, almost slid straight down Irvin’s legs and land bum first at his feet, and he was inept of maintaining raunchy thoughts for long as a thought of ‘What if I sneezed would he mind’ whizzed by.

Eren felt his ribs creak and his lungs wheeze as his back was rapidly shoved against the wall opposite his door, the stone was the biggest shock and he yelped as he felt the cold surface sink through his shirt into his skin. He trembled slightly to shake off the iciness.

“Commander?” He questioned dizzily, he wasn’t aware that Irvin had been taking steps, too focused on things he couldn’t focus on.

“I wasn’t sure but will this be okay?” He held Eren’s weight with one hand and pulled the other away to pull something out of his breast pocket. Where his fingers disappeared they brought back a small bronze coloured flacon, “It’s scented oil.”

Eren almost jerked in the Commander’s grip, but he forced himself to settle against him. Fear ate at his insides but something that might have been excitement gave his organs a hearty squeeze, sort of reminding him as if they were still there.

“Yeah, OK.” His breathlessness almost had him cough in the Commander’s face, but he sucked his lips in before he could.

Irvan flattened his hips against Eren’s to keep him up as he peeled his other hand away and un-hook the thin legs from his waist. Eren was on the ground and the frosty floor compelled him to tip himself onto balls of his feet to keep away.  

“Turn around for me, Eren.” Irvin was already using his hands to have Eren circle around, now facing the wall. Eren wasn’t sure what to do so he bent further down, resting his cheek on the wall and bending his arms to hold himself up on his forearms.

His cotton trousers were tugged down, and the pop of the cap from the flacon jolted Eren from his stupor. He tensed and braced himself, before realising that was a bad idea and attempted to relax against the warming wall, his face now tilted to the floor. He wriggled his toes, his feet pressed tightly together.

He wasn’t quite expecting the bizarre stretching as the Commander pushed in an oily finger. The pad of his finger against the walls of his rectum was enough to have Eren give a pleasantly surprised huff. 

“Problems?” The Commander questioned, the second finger slightly probing but not quite going in.

“S’fine,” Eren rasped. He could feel his thighs split apart as Irvin added his index finger.

Only the gods knew how long had it been before Irvin added the third finger, Eren was already squirming against the wall, trying to find some sort of comfortable footing but unable to. He was panting something fierce, had it been colder it would have been a tumble of white smoke from his parted lips, like some sort of fire-ingesting lizard.

What was left on his hand the Commander smeared it over his cock. He gave it a squeeze. Keeping it in his fist he held it against the cleft of Eren’s ass before he dragged it over the fissure and started to readily snap his hips, rubbing his dick between his cheeks and wiping the wet tip over Eren’s tailbone.

“ _Sir_ ,” Eren grit out, the muscles on his back contracting and relaxing in time with the Commander’s thrusts.

“Only reviving what I lost, Eren.” Irvin hummed, he peeled his dick away before nudging the head to Eren’s asshole.

 He pushed his dick in without warning, and Eren gargled out a groan, his toes curled and his legs split apart as wide as the trousers tangled at his ankles would let him. It slightly stung and it almost felt like it was stuck, as if Eren’s insides refused to have it go any further. But the Commander was having none of it, and angled his hips differently before trying again. This time it went right down till the Commander’s coarse hairs scratched and tickled Eren’s skin.

Satisfied, Irvin drew back and repeatedly slammed back into Eren. The room was quickly filled with the slap of Irvin’s hips onto Eren’s bare bum, gruff groans and whimpers, and half wheezes.  

The tip of Irvin’s cock was almost punching his inner walls, and Eren’s face felt heavy with all the blood that started to pool there. He drooled and it landed in thick gobs on the floor; embarrassed, Eren quickly wiped at his mouth with his forearm before replacing it to the wall.  He thought for a moment before bringing one of his hands away again to start pumping at his cock, his other arm folded against the wall and his forehead pressed against it.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he hissed, his ass clenched around Irvin’s dick, and his balls tightened beneath his fast-jerking fist. Spurts of cum shot from his cock to land in bubbly globs and cling to his shirt. “ _Oh my god._ ”

Irvin’s pace hadn’t wavered, and Eren rode out his orgasm till he succumbed to being twitchy and boneless against the wall. He was tempted to just collapse on his knees but the Commander’s grip on his hips held him in place.

“Not quite yet,” the Commander groaned, his thrusts grew more animated and there was hardly any distance from where he pulled away before slamming straight back in. A dozen more thrusts and Irvin was grunting out a shout and ejaculating right into Eren.

Eren shuddered as the Commander pulled out; strings of cum that had clung to the man’s cock broke off and dripped over his thighs.

“Uh,” Eren attempted to glance at his superior from over his shoulder.

 

“Good work.” He patted Eren’s ass before slipping his limp cock back into his uniform and re-fastening his belt buckle. “Goodnight, Eren.” The Commander made his way out of the room, leaving Eren still bent against the wall with his trousers at his feet.

The candle snuffed itself out. 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning that came was pleasant and bright, in the mess hall most of the members gathered were clustered in groups at separate tables, an obvious gradient of rank from one end of the room to the other.

Eren had to perform a limp of shame from the entrance to the far right where most of the cadets his age were already eating. It hadn't gone unnoticed as he had to pass the high-ranked table in the centre; his eyes were glued to the floor however, so the eyes that heatedly bore into him would be left dissatisfied. It wasn’t that he felt any sort of pain. Any possible wound – not that there were any – would have healed.

It was the dry sperm that was lodged far up his fucking rectum that reduced him to a hobbling beacon for eyes to pry at, some of it had even leaked out over night to dry in his pubes. There wasn’t any water available in his room, let alone a bathroom to wash up in. So he bore the tacky feeling in the cleft of his bum and made his way to the cadet tables.

“Nice limp you’re sporting there, Eren, now how’d you get that.”

Eren’s eyes snapped up to see Corporal Levi sitting amongst the other superiors.

“I accidently hit my hip at the door on my way here, sir.” Eren turned; he clenched and unclenched his hands by his side. “But I can see that you don’t believe me.” He frowned.

“Good eye. Now get your fucked ass out of my sight, it’s too early to be having this conversation with you.”

Eren gladly retreated from the centre table, almost sprinting down the aisle to see his waiting seat between Mikasa and Armin.

“Hey Eren-”

“Shut the fuck up, Jean.” Eren hissed, before sitting down. “Not in the mood.”


End file.
